Naruto the New Terminator
by Trooper0007
Summary: naruto Uzumaki is forced to flee the only place he has ever known as home due to the bigotry that he faced. As he is cornered in forest by Root agents he is saved by an unlikely source.


Chapter one: A new Apprentice

* * *

**Naruto is about two years old than the rest of the Rookie Nine and a year older than team Gai in this story.**

* * *

A young Naruto Uzumaki was currently limping his way through the forests that surrounded his former village. While he was not the sharpest tool shed, he knew when he wasn't wanted around. So when the angry mob had been distracted by the security forces led by the Hokage he had fled from the village but not before one of the members of the angry mob had managed to stab him in his left leg. It didn't hit anything important Naruto figured as he had been injuried enough times to know if he was in any danger.

"_Why does everyone hate me?_" Naruto asked himself as he limped his way through the surrounding forest.

As long as he could remember Naruto had always been treated like he had to plague except for his birthday where he was regularly beaten to within an inch of his young life all the while the angry mob would be shouting things like "kill the demon" or "finishing what the fourth had started."

He suddenly heard the snapping of a twig coming from behind him. Cautiously he slowly turned around and found a squad of three ninja wearing white masks with the letters and NE on their foreheads. But

"Naruto Uzumaki by the order of our leader Danzo, you are hereby to be executed on the charges of treasons against the hidden leaf village and for being a demon." The leader of the squad spoke in a monotone voice.

Naruto began to panic as two of the ninja rushed him and grabbed his arms effectively restraining the six-year-old.

The leader brought out a Kunai knife as she silently approached Naruto. The root agent quickly grabbed Naruto by the head before jamming her knife into his right eye and began twisting the blade around  
to cause as much damage to him as possible before she removed the blade from his head tearing out his eye from its socket.

Naruto had begun screaming uncontrollably when the woman had stabbed him. It was a whole different type of pain than he was used to experiencing from his regular beatings. After the pain had slightly subsided enough Naruto began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong." Naruto begged from his attackers.

"You know what you did demon no use trying to play innocent." The woman snarled out at the boy in front of her.

Nearby

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator was observing the scene before him with some mild interest. While he was appalled at was going on he couldn't risk exposing himself unless the Kid called out for help only then would he intervene. An electrical spark appeared from his arm. Slade let out a silent sigh as his robotic hand began to twitch uncontrollably. He had only survived this long due to the fact that he had placed his mind into robotic replica version of his body ten years before Bruce Wayne retired as the Batman due to heart problems. He remembered when Terry McGinnis became the new batman of Neo-Gotham City.

He needed to replace his robot body with another one soon but the problem was he only had two left after that he will no longer be part of this world.

"Help please! Anybody help me!" the young boy yelled out in between his sobs.

Slade quickly took this desperate cry for help as his queue to make an offer that the boy couldn't refuse.

"I will help you child in exchange for one thing." Slade spoke throwing his voice in a way that made sound like it was coming from all around.

He watched in amusement as the four ninja that were trying to kill the boy franticly tried to find his position. They were pathetic, a mockery of all the great shinobi warriors that he had the honor of fighting with or against in the past.

"I'll do anything that you want just name it all I want is for you to save me!" the boy called out to potential savior.

"You are to become my apprentice boy in return I will save you." Slade spoke in a final tone.

"You have a deal!" the boy shouted out sealing the Deathstroke legacy.

Slade with unmatched speed drew his katana and appeared behind the two ninja who were holding the boy by the arms and swung his blade.

"Slunk!" the two ninja bodies fell to forest floor as their heads fell next to them.

The last remaining ninja could only look on in horror as she stared at the being in front of her who had killed her two comrades like they were nothing. She quickly got over her comrades deaths and snarled in anger.

"You dare attack Shinobi of the most powerful nation in the lands? You shall suffer for your traitorous actions against Danzo-sama the rightful ruler of the hidden leaf!" the root agent spat out.

"You are people have no understanding of what it means to be a true shinobi. You're nothing more than mockery and an embarrassment to the very name of Shinobi." Slade spoke as coldly as possible to the poor excuse of a ninja.

-X-X-X-X-

Root agent Revan snarled out as she pulled out her Ninjato ready to kill this bastard who dared challenge her leader Danzo-sama. She looked at what the man was wearing. He was wearing a strange set of clothing. His right side of his face was completely black while his left side was a copper brown that had a white dot were the eye would be and a black ring encompassed the white dot. He had a metal neck and shoulder guard that was on top of a black half shirt that covered a suit of scale armor. Around his waist was a pair copper of shorts that covered the scale leggings on his hands and feet was a pair of matching copper colored gloves and combat boots. For some reason she felt a thing of fear race through her body as she looked at the man. In a blur the man pulled out a strange looking weapon and pointed it at her suddenly a flash of light erupted from the end pointing at her followed by a noise. The last thing she saw was a white light surrounded by darkness.

Deathstroke looked at his new apprentice who was lying on the ground bleeding.

"_He must have passed out from blood loss._" Slade thought to himself as walked over to the boy.

He began looking for any major wounds that put his new apprentice's health in Jeopardy. He found nothing to concerning other than loss of the boy's eye at the hands of that worthless Kunoichi. He quickly picked up and began carrying him towards the border over his shoulder like it was no big deal. Maybe now he could train the perfect successor to his legacy before he died.

Later

Naruto awoke to find himself in some short of cave that had strange machines all over the place. He looked around to try and find his mysterious savior.

"I see that your awake young man. Now get dress your training begins in five minutes." His savior coldly barked out.

Naruto did what he was told and he looked around to see strange looking weapons that he never had seen before. He began walking towards a giant screen that had a large amount of buttons underneath it.

"I see that you're interested in my computer child despite the fact I told you to get ready for your training." His savior spoke in a cold but annoyed tone.

"Forgive me Savior-sama but I never seen something like this before and I was just wondering what it was." Naruto apologetically spoke as he bowed to his savior from before.

"Very well I shall let it pass just this once child. So tell me child who are you and why were you running away from home?" his savior asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the reason why I was running away from home was because I was never wanted there." Naruto spoke dejectively to his new master.

"What about your parents? Sure they will be worried about you?" His savior asked with some concern.

"What parents? I'm an orphan who's been kicked out of all the orphanages in the hidden leaf for some reason or another." Naruto answered sadly.

"I see well then child you must let go of your past until your training under me is complete." The man spoke sternly.

"I'll will savior-sama. Just tell me what to do." Naruto spoke politely to his new teacher.

"Just call me Master Wilson or Master Deathstroke, Naruto." Deathstroke spoke in his usual cold voice.

Naruto eagerly nodded his head in agreement. He was ready to do anything that his master wanted him to do.

"Good now follow me. We have a lot to cover and less time to do so." Deathstroke ordered as he walked towards the deeper parts of the underground cavern.

"Yes, Master Wilson." Naruto called out as he rushed to catch up to his new master.

* * *

**Ok here is the roster for this story. This is final so please don't make suggestion unless it's for characters not on the list or you have a very good reason as to why I should change the roster.**

**Deathstroke- Naruto Uzumaki**

**Catwoman- Yugito Nii**

**Mr. Freeze- Haku Hyōton**

**That's it so far so give me some ideas for Naruto characters to represent DC characters as long as it doesn't involve Superman or Sakura.**

**Another thing how does the sound of the two tailed cat being Selina Kyle and Poison Ivy making an appearance in the Story?**


End file.
